


The Drabbles of Wolfstar

by CrystalStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartache, Hurt Remus Lupin, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just read, Love, M/M, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sad Sirius Black, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalStar/pseuds/CrystalStar
Summary: Just wolfstar drabbles that are sad and happy. But mostly sad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

Moony and Padfoot. 

Padfoot and Moony.

The two were inseparable during their Hogwarts years and still afterwards until Peter betrayed them and Sirius went to Azkaban and Remus did what he could to survive.

Sirius was still in love but Remus didn't accept it. He couldn't because he had false hope. He couldn't because he still felt guilty for blaming Sirius. He couldn't be in a room alone with him without feeling like a small child who punched his little sibling.

After a while, Tonks came and fought for his attention as well. He had to admit. She was beautiful in her own self. She was funny and spoke for what she believed in. She was the odd man out and loved playing pranks on other people. Maybe it was because of all her similarities to Sirius that he dated her.

Remus ended marrying Tonks with a smile that was slightly forced on his face. He could feel the hard state of Sirius. He could feel the swear accumulating on the back of his neck. He didn't want a confrontation. He couldn't handle that. He couldn't without questioning his romantic interest in Tonks and he didn't want to do that.

"Do you love her?"

"I know I love you."

" Why are you with her and not me? "

"Because I couldn't have you without the guilt, so I took the next best thing. "

A kid. A kid who looked too much like Tonks and not enough like Sirius. A kid who loved Uncle Sirius and should have loved Sirius like his dad. Sirius held the child with such love. He cared for the child like it was his own because he was supposed to be. The child was never supposed to be Tonks'. She wasn't even supposed to be in the picture.

"He loves you."

" I know Tonks. "

"He doesn't want to have you."

" I know Tonks. "

"He wishes his child looked more like you."

" I know Tonks. "

A battle. A battle he knew he was going to die in. Remus made a promise to himself to watch over his child in the afterlife. He knew that once he saw Sirius there too, he still wouldn't be able to go for it. He still didn't want to take that chance. He still didn't want to fuck up everything even more. So he died and was buried next to his lovely wife. He did see Sirius but never talked to him for the rest of eternity. He loved Tonks, yes.

But his heart always belonged to Sirius Black.


	2. can we try together my love?

If Remus Lupin was a better man, he might have let him go. 

If Remus Lupin was a more confident man, he would have let him go. 

Instead he held on to the hope he would see his beloved once again. He hoped that maybe they could go into their old routine just like they did at Hogwarts. Waking up in each other's arms, breathing in each other's hair. The tripping over their clothes and sharing toothpaste. Walking down to the Great Hall with hands tied together and ignoring the looks. 

If Remus Lupin was a smarter man, he would have left that dream in the gutter with the others he had.

Seeing the lifeless eyes drew his breath away. Seeing the rags and the scars and the fear made him wish it could go back to how it was in the beginning. And when he tried to raech for those shaking hands he was pushed away and it felt like he had been burned. His heart stopped and he wished it wasn't true. His mind was on fire because his beloved did not want him anymore. Maybe he should have known twelve years would do that to a person, but he hoped.

If Remus Lupin tried harder, he might have gotten through to Sirius. 

If he would have forgotten he was a werewolf he might have tried. If he would have stopped listening to others, he might have tried. If he went through with every thought he had, if he would hae listened to his heart, if he would have destroyed the voices in his head telling him not to, he might have gotten through. He might have tried.

If Remus Lupin didn't have hope, he might have been alive today.

He hoped and it got him killed. He hoped Sirius could keep himself in check, but he didn't and fell through a drape. He hoped Harry would take care of Voldemort and went out. He hoped things would have gotten better when he didn't do anything. His hope was his downfall. His hope got him and his love killed.

If Remus Lupin had only done all these things, then maybe it would have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone so long, writing short stories take energy i dont have, but reviews always encourage people

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my longer wolfstar post. "I wish we could breathe in tandem one more time." I take request so yeah . Hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
